


Matemática

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, pague os boleto garota
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Matemática nunca fora seu forte, repetia sempre para si quando debandou para a área de humanas."





	Matemática

Matemática nunca fora seu forte, repetia sempre para si quando debandou para a área de humanas. 

Mas ao encarar os boletos de contas que chegavam queria ter dado mais importância no trato com números.  

Encarou o relógio na parede, mais números lhe atormentando conforme os ponteiros passavam.  

Encarou a despensa improvisada, quantidades pequenas lhe lembrando que também a falta dos números incomodava. 

Números, números, números. Bufou em resignação e depois em irritação genuína. Eles estavam enfiados até na hora de comer com as tais calorias, gorduras e açucares que os médicos insistiam em dizer para tomar cuidado. 

Definitivamente odiava matemática.   


End file.
